


Wake Up

by LittleBlackGoldfish



Series: Bemily Week 2021 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackGoldfish/pseuds/LittleBlackGoldfish
Summary: Beca is in that sort of half-awake state where she can still trick herself into thinking she might fall back asleep, wrapped up in a soft cocoon of blankets and warmth. She's not dreaming, but she's not really aware of things yet either.Bemily Week 2021 Day 4 - Snow Day
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wake Up

Beca is in that sort of half-awake state where she can still trick herself into thinking she might fall back asleep, wrapped up in a soft cocoon of blankets and warmth. She's not dreaming, but she's not really aware of things yet either.

Something keeps trying to shake her out of it but she shakes it off each time. Nothing. Literally nothing, not even her own impending death by screaming cannibals (why cannibals? And why are they screaming? Not important) could be more important to Beca in that moment than remaining right where she is, pleasantly lost to the world.

Beca just wants to keep laying in bed.

Just a little longer.

Her cocoon wraps her tightly around her stomach, squeezing gently. She hums, pleased, and nestled more tightly against the warmth at her back.

A pair of lips brush against her neck and ear. Beca has to strain herself not to hear that soft, familiar, voice ghosting across her cheeks.

"... wake up… "

Reaching back behind her she gropes (hehehe) around until she lands on an exposed expanse of thigh.

Puffs of laughter tickle her neck. Beca stretches her arm back, travelling up slope towards the hip, until she can finally get a handful of butt and yank.

"Ah."

This time it's her turn to laugh as she smiles sleepily. Her hand trails back the leg, tickling briefly at the pit of the knee (just enough for some pleasant squirming), and then down to the calf and foot.

"... " her breath hitches in Beca's ear, "Unless you want to traumatize them, you really need to stop."

Which is of course when the bedroom door is smashed in by a pack of wild wolves all screaming bloody murder.

"Snow day! Snow day! Snow day!"

Three distinct impacts jostle Beca's warm, comforting cocoon, and bring her to full consciousness with all the subtlety of someone pissing in her face at three am in the morning. The warm legs slips out of her grip.

Bright, winter morning light pries her eyelids open.

The wild animals are still screaming, though the meaning of their savage, desperate cry has changed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

She can hear Emily trying to quiet them, though the laughter in her voice is not particularly convincing to either the beasts themselves or her wife. Probably she should stop thinking of them as animals, but to be fair no one under the age of… oh, say, twenty-two can reasonably be classified as anything else.

Certainly her interns only barely qualify as house-trained.

"Shh, mommy had a long night."

"Awwww— "

"Buuuut moooom— "

Emily gasps in mock outrage, "Butt mom? Young man, take that back!"

More shifting about and some follow up giggles tell her that someone has started a furious tickle fight (even money on her son or her wife), which will, if not stopped, consume the entire bed. Beca decides that now is as good a time as any to make her appearance, sleep is a long lost fantasy anyways.

For a second she can take in her family without interruption. Sitting on top of the covers, Emily has Taylor (eight), with his sandy blond hair and wearing a bright red pair of pajamas, caught in her clutches, their faces both split in eerily similar grins while Sam (also eight) laughs at her twin's predicament as she leans against her mom's back in her blue pair. Beca's heart threatens to split open at the sight.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the bed Cynthia (thirteen) sits against the headboard, trying — and failing — to keep the smile off her face. Just when Beca has almost caught her oldest daughter's eye, Sam sees that she's awake, actually properly awake.

"Mommy!" her youngest cries as she launches herself at Beca.

Followed just a second later by Taylor when Emily lets go of him.

"Snow day, Mommy!"

"Yeah, I heard," she laughs, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

Emily leans in over their heads to press a quick kiss to her lips, whispering, "Morning."

"Morn— " hang on, she's not wearing the black shorts or the ancient Bella's _Aca-Reunion 2025_ t-shirt she was when Beca came in last night, "Dude, how long have you been up?"

She just shrugs, mussing with Taylor's hair, "Three hours."

Which, given that it must be like nine or so, means she's been up since at least six. Beca glares at her wife, distinctly unimpressed.

"You could have at least gotten me up when they," she gestures to the kids with her head, "Got up."

"Didn't want to wake you, you looked cute."

Beca blushes, more than fifteen years on and she's still not used to being called cute. She's not about to let it go though, "Stop trying to— "

"Moms, stop fighting," Sam cries.

That really does split her heart right open, but before she can do more than open her mouth, Cynthia snorts from across the bed.

"They're not _fighting_ , idi—" she stops short at Beca and Emily's twin looks, "Id-diosyncratic m-munchkin, they're bitching."

Neither of them have ever given much of a shit about swearing (Emily's parents were 'cool,' and Beca's were too busy trying to keep their failing marriage afloat) with the kids. It was a lost cause anyways, with Beca's mouth.

"Oh," says Sam.

"Nice save, kid," Beca says to Cynthia, then with a jerk of her head, "Come here."

After a second she crawls over and Beca wraps her arm around her too. Emily settles in at the back, forming a family sandwich. Things are good.


End file.
